Spiral of Destiny
by Narumi-san
Summary: Kazuki and the others meets a mysterious girl named Ayumu. Could she be the person responsible for the downfall of the Fuchoin family( sorry about the error..The one saying " oh my gosh she could be the one for me was Emishi.not Kazuki(Marbles,check my pr
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter I: Ayumu Asakura **

**Characters: getbackers cast  
**

**The night was darker than usual. No stars, no moon, no nothing. Hevn was on her way to the Honky Tonk, where she called all the retrievers to gather.**

**Meanwhile in the cafe Ginji and the others were waiting patiently for Hevn. As always Ban and Shido were arguing over something worthless. Kazuki and Emishi were minding their bussiness and Natsumi was washing the dishes. Ginji was so bored, he had no one to talk to. he looked around and saw a young girl about Natsumi's age. he turned to Natsumi.**

"**Natsumi-chan,do you knowthat girl there? I noticed that she's been there even before we arrived." Ginji asked.**

"**Gomen Ginji-san, but I have no idea who she is." Natsumi replied.**

"**I see….(sigh) she's quite cute though. The pink shirt and cute hatsuits her well, don't you think Emishi?" **

"**I totally agree! She's so cute! I want to meet her!" Emishi said.**

"**Too bad you're not very lucky with girls….. Well, except the time when I was at the hospital. The nurses there really thanked you…. But what's with you today?"**

"**Um…nothing really, its just that valentines is near andI still don't have a valentine. I readmy fortune for today and it said that I'll meet my special someone soon!" he replied.**

"**Ok, whatever! Sorry but I don't really believe in those stuff! But good luck anyway Emishi!"**

**Natsumi came up and said "Hey guys if you want, I'll go and talk to her for you, if you really want to meet her so badly!"**

"**You would do that for us?" they asked.**

"**Sure! Why not? I'm sure she's feeling left out since she's all alone..." Natsumi said before her master interrupted her and said, "I think you should leave her alone Natsumi." **

"**Huh? But why?" she asked.**

"**Well, she's the only costumer here who came here and ordered something. Not like these people just using my café as a hangout. If she leaves because of them, I won't earn anything." He said.**

**Ban and the others looked annoyed. They were guilty of charge. They had no scapegoat, until finally Hevn arrived in the café. She wondered why they all looked so serious. She looked around. She was wondering where her guest was. She looked at Natsumi and asked, "Natsumi, did a girl about your age with blond hair and blue eyes come here looking for me?"**

"**I don't know if she has blond hair, but a girl with blue eyes wearing a hat and a pink shirt was here a while ago." She replied.**

"**That's her! Now where is she?" Hevn exclaimed.**

**Everyone looked so puzzled. They were wondering why Hevn looked so worried. They didn't even know why she called them there. **

"**I think she left Hevn-san. You see she's been here since this morning. She looked so tired. Do you know her Hevn-san?"**

"**(sigh)………Natsumi-chan…..she's the reason why I asked all of you to come here. I was going to introduce all of you to her, because she will be helping out with your new mission.Did you hear aboutthehigh schoolgirl who passed the W.A.H. licensetest. I'm sure you all know what kind of privileges that license can give you. Yousaw that girl right? Thats her!" Hevn alleged.**

**Ban was astonished by this girl. It rarely happens that asomeone passes this test. Only 1 in a few thousand can pass, and now a girl of Natsumi's age passed the test. Ginji came up (in chibi mode) and asked what this test was all about.**

"**It's just the hardest exam that you can ever imagine, you moron! Only the best of the best are allowed to take the test. It's hard enough just to qualify to take the test, but to actually pass, it quite an achievement!" Ban said seriously.**

**Ginji put his "chibi" hands on his waist and said, "Ha! So what! I'm sure I can pass that test anytime……"**

"**Ginji-san, you can't take the test unless they invite you to take it. It's already an honor just to be invited to take it. Only 1 in a few thousand could pass that test." Kazuki said.**

" **Ahww… I don't care! I know I can pa….." Ginji was saying when Ban suddenly punched him. "YOU MORON!" He exclaimed. Then the girl came out from the washroom. They all stared at her, so she was wondering they were all looking at her. She looked around and saw Hevn sighing.**

"**Ms. Hevn!" she exclaimed. **

" **Ayumu Asakura? Ayumu! It's really you! I thought you already left!" Hevn said and then came to hug her. "wie geht es dir Ms.Hevn!" she said.**

**"mir geht es gut!" Hevn replied.**

**They couldn't understand a single word they were saying. So they were just staring at them. But for some reason Kazuki didn't like her.**

**Finally after a few minutes, Hevn looked at the retrievers and introduced her to them. "Meet the only girl who has ever passed the W.A.H. test, Ayumu Asakura." She looked at them and said, "Mein Name ist Ayumu Asakura, bei der Vorstellung!"**

**They couldn't speak German so they couldn't understand her. So they were trying to figure out what to say, becausethey didn't even know that she was speaking Greman. Until Natsumi spoke, " hallo Ayumu! mir geht es gut, danke! Mein Name ist Natsumi Mizuki! angenehm!"**

**"trotzdem Natsumi!"she responded.**

**"Wow! Natsumi-chan I didn't know that you could speak German and you too Hevn!" Ginjisaid.**

**"Yeah... you see, I worked with her before and she taught me ****the basic. But I'm surprised as well Natsumi! You never told me you can actually speak German!" Hevn said.**

**" No not really... I only know the basic, like you Hevn-san! You see my mom used to teach me the German language." She replied with a smile.**

**" hey Natsumi what do I answer to Ayumu? What did she say anyway? Teach me!" Ginji said.  
" Alright! She said that her name is Ayumu Asakura and she asked how do you do? So you should reply, mir geht es gut, danke! meaning I'm fine thank you! And if you want to introduce yourself, you say Mein Name ist Ginji Amano! my name is Ginji Amanao." Natsumi explained.**

**"Ayumu! mir gehtes gut! Mein Name ist Ginji Amano!" Ginji said in a weird accent.**

**" Ja! angenehm Ginji!" she replied.  
" What did she say?"  
" She said yes, she's pleased to meet you!" Natsumi answered.  
" yeah! This is so cooooooool!"Ginji exclaimed.**

**" You sure are a fast learner Ginji!" Hevn said.  
" Hey Ban don't you want to learn to speak German?" Ginji asked.  
" No thanks Ginji!"**

**" Alright Ayumu, that's enough! You canstill speak Japanese right! Don't give them a hard time." Hevn said.  
" Yes Hevn-san, but I'm not very good sorry..." she replied.**

**" YOU DAMN GIRL! YOU CAN SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE BUT YOU STILL...OHHHHHHH!" Ban said with an angry voice.**

**" Ban she's not used to our language because she grew up in Germany! She's just half Japanese! So don't expect her... to..."**

**" Hevn-san, please don't get mad at him, it was my fault. I should have known that they couldn't understand me. You see, I thought they could speak German since they are working for you! Also Ginji-san spoke german, so I thought that they can understand me. I'm really sorry sir!" she said.**

**" Alright Ayumu! " Hevn said**

**Kazuki suddenly remembered the family who caused the downfall of the Fuchoins. He couldn't put his mind at ease with this girl. So he asked Shido if he felt something strange about this girl, and he said no. But Kazuki just had a feeling that she has got something to do with the Sachiko family. "She's no ordinary girl" he said to himself. Ginji went up to him (in chibi mode) asking why he looked so serious all of a sudden. Kazuki just smiled at him and said that it was nothing. But Ginji knew there was something that was bothering Kazuki. **

**After they introduced to one another, Ginji came to Ban (chibi mode) saying that he was hungry, because they haven't eaten dinner yet. Ban slapped him on the head. "Eat your hand!" he said. **

"**But Ban?... I'm so hungry, that I could eat a horse!" Ginji said**

"**Um, excuse me? I couldn't help over hearing your conversation, and I know I'm the reason why you are all called by Hevn-san. So I guess I owe you guys, well, feel free to order anything you like! Don't worry it's my treat!" Ayumu said smiling.**

"**Ayumu there's no need for that! Trust me you'll regret it." Hevn said.**

"**It's alright! I'm serious!" she said.**

"**You really mean it!" Ginji asked with twinkling eyes. She nodded and said, "Yup! Go ahead and help yourselves!"**

"**Well its not my style, but if you mean it don't mind if I do!" Ban said.**

"**Yeah right! You're just saying that now snakeman! Anyway, thanks but I have to go now!" Shido said.**

**Kazuki came up and said, **"**I have some important business, but thanks anyway!Bye." Kazuki left uneasy, wondering if he met Ayumu before.**

**(She looked quite upset) "Oh, I see. I'll see you later then. Bye, bye!"**

**" oh my gosh she could be the special someone for me! " he said to himself.**

**" Uh... Ayumu-san I have to go now! I'll see you tomorrow,I have something to prepare, thank you but I'll pass today! Maybe next time! Bye!" Emishi said.**

**" Ok, tschus!"**

**" Hey wait ! What about the briefing of your new mission! OH well, that could wait, the important thing is that I was able to introduce them to Ayumu..." Hevn said with a sigh.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II: Endless night**

**A/N: Ok, I guess my story is going way too fast, I have to slow down a little. But how in the world am I going to do that! I don't … I mean for the error in the first chapter, I'm really sorry about that….. The one who said "oh my gosh, she could be the special someone for me" was Emishi ok? NOT Kazuki ….. Sorry if I kept on repeating it …….. To the people who read the first chapter, thanks a lot! Let's get on with the story……… (I must have sounded stupid saying these things…GOMEN!) I hope you can bear with my bad grammar again…… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the getbackers...  
**

**Kazuki was on his way back. He was starring blankly at the sky like he has never seen it before. Somehow his mind was lost in the silence of the night. The dark mysterious sky, painted with stars that were shinning like never before. He stopped when he reached the overpass wondering why he was there.**

"**What's wrong with me. . . (Sigh)… Why am I recalling the past..." he asked himself.**

**Meanwhile, in the café, Hevn noticed that Ayumu wasn't talking at all and was just starring at the cup of coffee in front of her, while the duo was eating like two pigs that have never been fed before! Hevn knew there was something wrong with her, but she also knew that Ayumu is the type of person who keeps her problem(s) to herself, so she decided not to ask. Poking your nose in other people's business is a bad thing after all.**

"**(Sigh)…. I guess I have to wait until she decides to tell me what's wrong…" she said to herself. Then she looked at the 'pigs' that Ayumu was feeding, "AREN'T YOU GUYS FULL YET! AYUMU IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU KNOW!" she exclaimed.**

"**Hevn-san, this kind of opportunity rarely happens to us, so we're making the most of it! "He said (in chibi form).**

"**Hevn, she was the one offered to treat us tonight, it's not our fault!" Ban added.**

"**YES, I KNOW, BUT THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH!" she shouted. Hevn's voice echoed in the café, like thunder. It was already late so Ayumu decided to leave because her family is waiting for her, but by that time, her tab reached around 50,000 yen! Ayumu was stunned by their appetite. Hevn was embarrassed.**

"**Ayumu-kun gomen……. I told you! Their stomachs have bottomless pits somehow!" Hevn said.**

"**No, it's alright!" she replied. "Anyway, did you enjoy the meal?"**

**Ginji said (chibi mode)"OFCOURSE!"**

**Ban grinned while saying,"Yeah it was pretty good!"**

"**Will there be a next time A-y-u-m-u-channnnnnnnnnnn?" Ginji asked.**

**Hevn looked at them with a very angry face while saying"NO WAY! THERE WILL NEVER BE A NEXT TIME! NOW SHUT UP!"**

**She looked at him with a smile and said "Sure, why not!"**

"**ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed.**

"**You have got to be kidding Ayumu!" Hevn said**

"**No I'm not!" she answered. "(Sigh)…. Oh I give up…." Hevn said.**

**After paying for the bill, Ayumu left. As she left the café, she looked up and saw the beautiful night lights. Sparkling and glittering so beautifully. She decided to walk home. She wanted a higher and better view of the sky so she walked up the overpass. There, she was surprised to see Kazuki sitting and starring blankly at the sky.**

"**Ko-konichiwa, Fuchoin-san…" she said in a shaky voice.**

"**Ah….Asakura-san." He answered.**

**They were starring at eachother, saying nothing.**

**He turned away, "Now is my chance to ask her… should I or maybe not?" he asked himself. Ayumu looked puzzled; she can't understand why Kazuki looked so stressed out. Then Kazuki made up his mind.**

"**Asakura-san…..." he called. She looked up and walked closer to hear him better.**

**When he was about to ask her about it, Jubei suddenly appeared from the other side looking for Kazuki. "Kazuki! It's so late, where have you been?" he asked.**

"**I was just…." (blah.. blah…blah..) He explained; the conversation lasted for a few minutes, until Ayumu interrupted them and said,"Uh…um… Fuchoin-san? I'm sorry if I interrupted you two, but I really have to go now, so….. Um … I'll see you later…." **

"**H-hai! Oyasumi Asakura-san." He replied and then Ayumu left.**

**On the way back, Jubei knew that there was something that's bothering Kazuki so he asked him what was wrong. Kazuki knew that he couldn't lie to Jubei, ofcourse he told him about it.**

"**Jubei, did you feel anything strange when Asakura-san was with us?" Kazuki asked.**

**He shook his head "no, why? "**

"**Nothing…. It's just that she reminds me of someone." Kazuki said.**

**When they arrived home, Kazuki entered his apartment and Jubei went to his. Still Kazuki couldn't sleep …. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened seven years ago………**

**Flash back…7 years ago……**

**It was one spring morning when the young Kazuki was playing the koto outside while Jubei was watching him. The sound of the koto echoed through the forest, as the trees swayed with the warm breeze. Then, they suddenly heard someone who was by the cherry blossom tree applauding. It was Tsuzuku, one of Kazuki's close friends and his little sister Iris. They are the two descendants of the Sachiko family. **

"**Tsuzuku-chan!" Kazuki called.**

"**Long time no see Kazu-chan! How've you been?" he said.**

"**I'm fine, and you?" **

"**Never better!" he answered.**

**Kazuki was so glad to see Tsuzuki and especially his little sister. Kazuki had always wanted to have a younger sister, since he was an only child. He was really fond of Iris; he wants her to call him 'Kazuki-oni-chan'. But Iris felt awkward calling him so, because he looks more like a sister than a brother. Iris was as quiet as ever, she rarely speaks to people aside from her brother. That's why most people think she's mute.**

**Kazuki bent down and looked at her,"Konichiwa Iris! Do you remember me... aw… You're still as cute as ever! I really missed you! Tsuzuku-chan, I really envy you! You have such a cute little sister!" he said.**

"**Kazuki, she may be cute and all that, but her silence sometimes kills me! Sometimes I just can't stand it! And she actually takes care of me more than I take care of her." He alleged.**

**Kazuki laughed. "That's so sweet of her!"he said. Poor young Jubei was so left out, and Iris was so embarrassed because Kazuki was hugging her. Tsuzuki never did that to her, and this boy that she's not related to is holding her in his arms? Who wouldn't be embarrassed?**

"**By the way, what made you visit? Is there something we can do for you?" Kazuki asked.**

**Suddenly, Tsuzuku looked at him with a seriously and said, "Actually I have a favor to ask you….." Tsuzuku noticed that Iris was listening so he paused.**

"**Alright, Iris, can you leave us for a while, I have something important to tell Kazuki, alright? You too Kakei-san, please, I don't mean to be rude but please? " Tsuzuku said.**

"**I understand oni-chan …..." She replied.**

"**Alright…."**

**After Iris and Jubei left, Tsuzuki had a serious talk with Kazuki.**

"**Kazuki, would you mind looking after my little sister?" he asked.**

"**Why, you have something to do for the day…… sure, why not?" Kazuki replied.**

"**I don't mean today, I mean permanently….." he said.**

**To be continued-**

**A/N: Is my story still going too fast? Does it still sound awkward? Please send me reviews about your opinions and my mistakes so that I can correct them right away……if you don't like this chapter, please inform me, because I myself think its confusing…..Thanks for bearing with me again!**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:The Immortal past…**

**A/N: It's been a while since I visited I was really busy last summer and besides…I couldn't think of a way to put the pieces of events together. Not until now at least. I read all the reviews and I want to thank you guys for the comments you gave me. rest assured that I will try my very best to improve my work…( I sound stupid don't I?)…anyway thanks!**

** Answers **

**Kurama13- I'm really glad that you like it! I also hope that you will keep reading my succeeding chapters! Actually…I didn't expect anyone to read my work….Anyway, thanks again for reading!**

**Eightyseven- I'm soooo sorry if it took me so long to update this fic……sigh actually sometimes I just want to quit because it's so hard to put the events together. But ….learning that people actually like (well sort of…sigh) and actually read my fic(with verrrrryyyyyy bad grammar and spelling…sigh…..gomen) makes me happy…. thanks so much….**

**Gasoline- gomen! I suddenly ran out of ideas, but now well…..a new plot and twist suddenly came to me…and here it is….hope you will like it…..thanks for reading!**

**Marbles ( ) - Yes! I did! In fact I have the whole series! And yes! I got the name Ayumu from that story. But Asakura….mmmm…I don't think so. But I think the series is awesome! Don't you?(Thanks for reading!)**

…**..ummm….that's about it… (For the upcoming chapter(s) again…) ummmm…please don't hesitate to give comments! Thank you! (ps. Please bear with my bad grammar again! I sound like a broken record already…..TT)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the getbackers….. **

"**Iris, which means hope and faith of the one who believes, is the flower that brings light to one who is in complete darkness; the flower which symbolizes the white wing goddess of the rainbow who brings faith and hope to those who believe in her…………….. I used to believe in her, but I was wrong…….. The goddess was never there for me even if I did believe her. She's just a stupid mythical goddess………. "**

" **Ayumu-chan!" Natsumi called.**

**She turned back and answered " Guten morgen Mizuki-san! Ahhh…gomen, I spoke German again….. Umm Mizuki-san aren't you supposed to be in school today?" Natsumi ran towards her. "Yep, but apparently there was an accident in the high school building and we can't use it….so they suspended classes for today. Anyway…..Ayumu-chan, (catching her breath) please don't be so formal with me. We're just about the same age right? Please, just call me Natsumi! Besides ….. Yesterday you called me Natsumi already….. But today ……"**

"**Mizuki-san you should really slow down a little so that you can catch your breathe"**

"**yes but please…..don't change the topic yet…."**

"**Gomen Mizuki-san you see in Germany once we meet someone we usually call them by their first name. Father told me that in Japan, you only call one by their first name if you know them very well. It's a sign of disrespect if you…… Anyway about yesterday….. Gomen!"**

"**Ayumu-chan, it's alright with me if you call me by my first name. In fact I really want us to be very close friends and I already told you, that I want you to call me Natsumi right?" Natsumi said with a smile.**

**Ayumu was stopped and then smiled back. "Ja….Natsumi-san!" (In German Ja means 'yes' you pronounce it 'Yah')**

**Meanwhile in the café, Emishi was reading his horoscope in the newspaper. 'Taurus' today is your lucky day! You'll meet the girl whom you will date for Valentines Day, which is tomorrow!**

"**YAHOOOOOOOOO!" Emishi exclaimed so hard that the whole place shook.**

"**Hey! What's the fuss about Emishi-chan? Did something come up?"Ginji said(in chibi form) Emishi turned to him and said (with twinkling eyes) "I'm going to have a date tomorrow! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"**ohhh will you two SHUT UP!" Ban said in an angry voice. (But no one was listening….sigh poor Ban…)**

"**hmmmm……sighCome to think of it, its valentines day tomorrow. I don't have a date either. Lucky Shido-chan has Madoka-chan, Ban-chan could ask either Hevn-san or Himiko-chan, Akabane-sanshiver has that high school girl, Jubei…Kazuki…...hmmm….well they could be considered a couple….snicker…. But! grin Kazuki seems A-y-u-m-u-c-h-a-n……Makubex has Sakura-chan…..sob only Jubei, Emishi and I don't have dates….sob but, then again I could ask Natsumi-chan……but she could hav been asked by some of her classmates already…sob……sigh" Ginji thought.**

"'**Taurus' the first girl that you'll see entering the nearest door to you shall ask you to go on a date tomorrow….."He read. Right away Emishi turned to the door and waited anxiously.**

"**sigh ok he's really desperate….."Ginji said to himself.**

"**DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP! Ohh you really piss me off! Don't tell me you actually believe in those things?" Ban said**

"**Yeah! So what!" Emishi asked.**

"**It's so ridiculous!" Ban replied.**

**After a few minutes, Emishi saw Natsumi and Ayumu walking side by side towards the café. Emishi stood up right away and exclaimed "WEEEEE! It's either N-a-t-s-u-m-i-channnn or A-y-u-m-u-channnn!"**

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**hehe….Ginji its seems like you Jubei and Kazuki are the only ones who…snicker… I can't wait to find out! Hurry up girls..." Emishi grinned.**

"**Whoa! Ban-chan, it's for real!"**

"**Tsk…..Whatever!"**

**Then they were all waiting eagerly. So when the two girls reached the café, Ayumu opened the door and before entered, they were surprised to see three guys starring at them. Then suddenly there was an old lady came rushing and entered before them…."**

"**ccc…..hmmp..cc…..HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ban and Ginji burst out in laughter.**

**The old lady looked at Emishi and asked" young man…Would you mind going out on a date with me?" Emishi's face turned pale. "wha-what--- umm ma'am I'm sorry but I….." Emishi said with a shaky voice.**

**The two boys were rolling in laughter while the two girls where absolutely clueless of what was going on.**

"**HAHAHAHAHA! EMISHI WHY ARE YOU HESITETING? AWWW……HE'S SO HAPPY THAT HE CAN'T SAY A SINGLE WORD PROPERLY. HAHAHAHAH WEREN'T YOU READING YOUR HOROSCOPE JUST NOW…AND…" Ban exclaimed.**

" **OHHH! You also believe in horoscopes? I read mine so I followed it and hear I am! blush I guess we were destined by the stars to meet this very moment…" the lady interrupted.**

"**Emishi didn't you just say that you believe in horoscopes and that it ….."**

"**NOOOO! I-I mean yes…. but it's not real you guys! Its- it's….well umm…. I forgot I have something to do now…see yah!" Emishi said and hurried away and the lady followed him.**

**(HALF TIME BREAK)- whew…….is it moving to fast? I hope not…sigh oh boy I'm running out of ideas…….umm…here we go…..i hope I'm not boring you…….**

**Later the two boys explained why they were laughing….**

"**giggle I see…..poor Emishi-san" Natsumi said.**

"**I agree….hehehe" Ginji added.**

"**Anyway, Natsumi, Ginji was wondering if you already have a date for Valentines Day tomorrow…" Ban asked.**

"**ehh? Umm...blush no, may I ask why you're asking?" **

"**Ahem! By the way Ayumu-chan! Why are you here Hevn-san didn't call you for a solo mission, did she?" Ginji said. **

"**Umm no…..but I actually want to see Fuchoin-san if its ok. Is he here?" she replied.**

" **Gomen Ayumu-chan, he doesn't really hang around here often. But he often EVES DROP on our conversations!" **

"**oh…I see…smile ok…I need to go now….i hope I didn't disturb you. Natsumi-san I'll see you later! Don't forget 7:30 ok?"**

"**I sure won't Ayumu-chan! Bye bye! " Natsumi responded, and then Ayumu left the café.**

"**seven……" **

"**thirty?" **

**-CHAPTER III-1: THE IMMORTAL PAST……To be continued…….-**

**A/N: I'm really sorry if my story is soo boring……. You see the twist is in the next part of chapter 3. I was afraid that if I put it all in one chapter it would be so long that it will bore every one….i for one am not very patient reading from the computer….my eyes hurt after a while…… (gomen ….. promise…..I'll do better next time…..)please…don't hesitate to give me feedbacks on my story…cause I know I'm not a very good writer…..thanks so much for reading once again……**


End file.
